


Your Best Nightmare, My Worst Reality

by TheAnnoyingDoggo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Nice Chara (Undertale), Omega Flowey (Undertale), Photoshop Flowey (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingDoggo/pseuds/TheAnnoyingDoggo
Summary: Sometimes, Frisk Has Nightmares.Sometimes, Flowey Feels Guilty.Sometimes, Toriel Wonders If Frisk Is Truly Okay.What Do You Do When Your DETERMINATION Runs Dry?But Despite Everything, It’s Still Them. They Are Filled With {(redacted)}.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Frisk has nightmares.

They refuse to let anybody know. They wouldn’t understand. No one ever does. Once, they tried coming clean. But their friends and family’s faces... Well, they wouldn’t grace them with a description.

In the end, they RESET. They can bear the truth. Others can’t. Monsters are filled with compassion and trust... when they can’t trust, they turned to dust. Frisk would never tell again. Frisk and Chara were filled with {(redacted)}.

Sometimes, Frisk cannot feel. Toriel doesn’t know what to do. But for some reason she feels that she should know, but doesn’t.  
Toriel knows of Frisk’s nightmares, the times when they wake up in a defensive position and look at their hand like they think that something is missing from it.

Times when they wake up, screaming like they were about to die.  
Toriel tried to ask once. Frisk had shook their head and signed, _just bad memories. My best nightmare will never leave me._ Before Toriel could ask what that had meant, they had walked away. 

Toriel asked everyone she knew about Frisk’s nightmares. The counselor said she had PTSD, and Frisk had already known that. In fact, Frisk seemed to know almost everything.

But then, one day when she was sightseeing back down in New Home, a voice had spoken. Curious, Toriel had followed it to find... a flower. A golden flower with a face.  
Remembering the last time she had encountered it, Toriel had been suspicious. But then the flower had spoken. “Frisk... don’t you have anything better to do?” His voice had sounded so sad, Toriel had wanted to cry. But she had steeled herself and called out, “Hello. Why are you still in the Underground?”

The flower had looked up, eyes wide. “You aren’t Frisk.” Toriel sighed. “No, they wanted to come to the Underground today, but they have not been sleeping well lately. Something about a nightmare. A good one, though that sounds impossible.” The flower muttered, “Good nightmares...? Uh oh...” Toriel frowned. “Do you know something I do not? Are you the cause of Frisk’s nightmares?”

The flower sighed. “I know why Frisk has their nightmares. They swore me to secrecy, though. They have been through so much... Even without a SOUL, I still feel guilty for what the monsters put them through.” Toriel looked sad. “Do you wish for me to bring you to the surface? I believe that Sans and Papyrus would be glad to take care of you.” The flower, for a moment, looked... terrified. “NO! Sans would kill me!” Toriel raised an eyebrow. “Why would he do that? He isn’t exactly one to put effort into things, you know.” Flowey responded, “You’d be surprised. He doesn’t fight much, on account of his stats, but when he does...” The flower shivered. “He’s terrifying. If he wants to win, he will, unless it’s physically impossible to do so. He’s the weakest boss monster in the Underground, but also the strongest.” Toriel looked rather confused. “What would his stats be? And how can he be the weakest and the strongest?” The flower had looked grim. “His stats... they’re all ones. One attack, one defense, one hp... but he cheats. Taking the first turn, no mercy invincibility, throwing you around the battlefield, dodging... don’t mess with Sans. I should know, he hates me.”  
Toriel looked shocked. “One HP? But where did his hope go? What happened to him?” Flowey looked sad. “What didn’t happen to him? At least Frisk has hope, despite everything. Sans gave up a long time ago.“

Toriel looked suspicious. “What do you mean by, ‘despite everything?’ They seem to be happy.” Flowey laughed bitterly. “They are good at hiding their emotions. Do you want to know what happened to them? I did. If you remember, you didn’t know how the barrier was broken. What happened was that I absorbed the human souls, along with every monster soul in the Underground. I turned into a being of unimaginable power. ‘Your best nightmare’, that’s what I called myself. Until the souls revolted, I literally had control of everything. I fought them, killed them, resurrected them, and fought them some more. They must have died hundreds of times.”

Toriel looked shocked and angry. “What did you look like? Every time they woke up, they looked terrified.” Flowey used a vine to grab a pen and paper from Toriel’s purse, ignoring the flinch. They drew... something terrifying. A deranged face on a television screen, with eyes rotated in various angles around it. Massive claws that had vine-like textures, a mouth that looked like something from a horror movie, the six souls in various places around the creature. “They won, eventually. With only a pair of garden shears from Asgore’s house, and Chara’s locket. But despite what I put them through... they gave me mercy, not that I wanted it. Sometimes I wished that they killed me. I used the souls to break the barrier. They refused to kill me, so I tried the next best thing. That didn’t work either, so I stayed in your old house. They came to visit sometimes, but they stopped after trying to get me to come to the surface. From the impression the souls left on me, I felt guilt. Still do sometimes. I would probably murder everyone I saw. I don’t want to ruin the monster’s happy ending. I was a monster once, a long time ago. My family is still living on the surface.”   
He looked... tired. So tired that despite the horrors that he had spoken, Toriel wanted to hug him. “What do you mean, you were a monster once?” The flower looked sad. “I wasn’t always a flower. I had hopes and dreams with my family. I knew you, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara. Chara was nice to me. And then... I died. My dust was injected with golden flowers by Dr. Alphys, along with DETERMINATION, a powerful substance that humans generate, in a hope that a soul would manifest. She believed that if one did, then she could make enough souls to break the barrier. And so I was revived, as a soulless husk and memories of a life long ago. She never realized that I retained memories from my past life. I escaped her true lab, and I tried to feel. I couldn’t do that, so I tried to learn how to. I read every book, and I burned every book. Eventually I had seen everything that the Underground had to offer. Then... Frisk fell into the Underground. I became convinced that if I could absorb seven souls, I would return to my old body. So I tried to obtain it. But I’m not the only one who has caused grief to Frisk. My promise still stands. I’m sorry, Toriel, I cannot tell you more. Please forget about me. Maybe when I die, Chara will be waiting for me.” And then the flower had burrowed away. When she had searched the Underground for him, the only thing she found was a burnt flower in the magma of Hotland, and a letter addressed to Frisk. She mourned his loss, them took the letter and left the Underground. It simply said, ‘Tell them. Tell them everything. Don’t RESET. -F. A. D.’

Sometimes, Frisk wonders how Flowey is. That is, until Toriel had come to the house with a sad look and a letter. Once they had read the letter, they knew what had happened. Chara wailed inside of their head. They returned to their room, and began to draw.

They drew Flowey. They drew his sad look, and the way his petals shook when he cried. They drew Omega Flowey, in all of it’s twisted glory. And then, making sure that their mother was not looking, they drew Asriel. They drew his sad eyes when he asked them if they had anything better to do. They drew him surrounded by golden flowers, like how he had been when they had left the Underground. They wondered if they should RESET, then decided that he wouldn’t want that. They drew Asriel with Chara, laughing happily. They wondered if he was happier now.

They drew Sans, with his broad grin that hid his deep sadness. They drew the drawing that they had seen in his basement, with him, Papyrus, and Gaster, the mysterious goop man in that gray room, all looking very happy. They wrote ‘Don’t Forget’ in the corner. They drew Sans’ magic, and the way he had fought in the Judgement Hall, with his eye so bright, when that other had controlled their body and made Chara gain the LOVE. He was so powerful... they wondered what it was like trying to keep it a secret. They drew Papyrus, with his broad grin that was so innocent yet so brave. They drew how he had posed when they had fought, with his blue attack in the background. They drew the dog that loved to steal his bones and made sure they didn’t break the world. They wondered who he was, and how he knew so much. They wondered if he was happy, and they wondered if he would be happy with them. They quickly dismissed that thought, knowing it was impossible for such a good person like him to love a bad person like them. Though that didn’t stop them from drawing Sans’ blue blush, eyes closed and a hand scratching his neck bone.

They drew Toriel, with her sad eyes when they had fought. They drew her shocked expression whenever they had been killed, and they drew her joy when they had called her their mother. They wondered if she was happy now. Hopefully, she was. They drew Asgore, with his red trident that had rendered it impossible to give him mercy, purely because he believed he didn’t deserve a second chance. They drew the hope in his eyes when they had spared him in the neutral runs, and they drew his soul floating above Flowey, who had a devilish yet sad look upon his face. They hoped he would find love again.

They drew Undyne, with her brave grin and DETERMINED eyes. They supposed she was the most DETERMINED person in the Underground now. They would have to help her, and make sure she wouldn’t RESET. They drew her in her armor in Waterfall, and they drew her in her terrifying Undying form. They drew her melting into the ground. They were glad Alphys didn’t remember that. She would be traumatized for life, seeing her girlfriend being taken by the same substance that had claimed so many others. They drew Alphys, with her nervous smile and large lab coat. They drew her expression when they had found out about the Amalgamates, and they drew Undyne and Alphys leaning on each other, watching the sunset. They were happily engaged, and Alphys had finally grown a little confidence with her help.

They double checked that her mother was not in sight, then they drew Chara. They drew them when they had just met, and they drew their annoyed look when Sans hadn’t helped them when they were being chased by Undyne. They drew her creepy face at the end of the genocide route, and they drew the wonder in their face when Asriel had revealed himself for the first time. Chara smiled sadly. _Despite Everything, It’s Still You, Frisk. Azzy Would Be Proud. You are filled... with... something._ Frisk, reminded of their lost DETERMINATION, hoped that they wouldn’t be sent back into the Underground. They smiled, gathered their drawings, hid them under their bed, and then slept.

Chara took control of Frisk’s body, brought out the drawings, and began to draw another. They drew Frisk, with their careful face that they wore throughout most of the Underground. They drew the way they giggled when they had narrated for the cactus, and the way that their eyes glinted in DETERMINATION when they touched a SAVE point. They frowned, knowing that that might never happen again. They drew one more picture, of every monster in the Underground in one large portrait. Frisk was in the center, with Chara floating behind then. They then sadly scribbled Asriel’s face out in red, put the drawings back in their hiding place, and let go of the body. They sighed, ghostly tears in their eyes. They wished Asriel was there to comfort them.

Toriel went to check on Frisk, and found them sleeping, with something peeking out from under the bed. She reached down to pick the drawing up, and saw the ghostly Chara next to Frisk in the sketch. She also saw Asriel’s face, scratched out in red. Her hand went to her mouth, and she whispered, “Chara? Are you there?” And then she saw Frisk’s eyes open, but they were bright red instead of their normal brown, and they had a rosy blush and a bright smile. “Greetings, Mother,” Chara said with tears in her eyes. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	2. Chapter 2: Perhaps… You can SAVE someone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Someone Finally Came.

Toriel looked at her child with tears in her eyes. Frisk-No, this wasn't Frisk- looked at her with bright red eyes and a bright, yet fake smile. "How have you been, mother? It has been such a long time. I suppose we have much to talk about." Toriel gasped. That voice...! She remembered days where she didn't have an ache in her heart, when she lived happily with her husband and children. "Chara..?" Not-Frisk's nodded. "It's me." They giggled, laughing at something only they knew about. Toriel looked at the picture of the monsters. They saw her son, with his face scribbled out in red. "Is he..." Chara shook their head, somber. "No. He was, but now... He's gone. I'm sorry, mother." Toriel hugged her child hard. "No, Chara, you could have not done anything. I love both of my children equally, don't you dare think those thoughts right now." Chara smiled, bright and utterly fake. "I will do my best, mother. Now, I know you have lots of questions. I know what most of them are, but it's healthier for you to ask them." Toriel thought about that, then tried to get her mind in order. How do they kno-No, think. Calm down, they said that they would answer most of my questions. Finally, she looked up. "If you are here, where is Frisk?" Chara said, "Sleeping. Not in the dead sense, don't worry. Flowey really was their best friend. They are just tired." They giggled. "Despite everything, it's still Frisk. They would never leave someone behind unless they had no other choice. They've SAVED the Underground, me, even Azzy for a short period of time. There is only two people in the whole world that they can't help." Toriel thought about that, looked at them, then said, "How? How are you here?" Chara smiled. It wasn't a good one. "Me and Frisk have the same SOUL color. DETERMINATION is more powerful than any magic. When they fell on my grave, they attracted my SOUL. I was keeping watch over my grave for five hundred years, a ghost kept alive by willpower alone. Then I met Frisk, and they said that they would lend me their body. In thanks, I decided to help them through the Underground. My dodging skills are quite good, you know." Toriel gasped as she remembered something. _"Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." She threw fire at the child. Suddenly, their posture changed, and they quickly dodged the attack. All she saw before they went back to normal was that they had a small flush on their cheeks._

Toriel looked at her child. "That was you, wasn't it? My first attack, back in the Underground." Chara nodded. Toriel thought about that. Then she asked, "Who could they not SAVE?" Chara's smile grew much larger, and much more brittle. "Sans, no matter what we do, still believes that one day he will awake back in Snowdin. Only time will convince him otherwise. The other... You don't remember him, but he was the Royal Scientist before Alphys. We don't now very much about him, only what his followers told us. They are scattered throughout Hotland and the CORE. Apparently, he was too smart for his own good. He built the CORE, but then fell into it. The unstable energy broke him across space and time, and his pieces went into his followers, who also partially shattered, though not as much as he did. When you shatter across space and time, your entire existence disappears. Everyone who didn't have a piece forgot about him, because to them he never was. His followers were also forgotten, but sometimes they can use other people's energy to reappear for short amounts of time. The only way to bring him back is for a large amount of people to remember him-and most importantly, believe in him.The only other person who might know about him is Sans. We found a picture of a younger him, Papyrus, and the forgotten one in his basement. Written on it... 'Don't Forget.'" Toriel thought about that. _They are right, I don't remember who built the CORE. Nor do I remember who the Royal Scientist was before Alphys. But..._

She asked, "Did you ever meet him?" Chara in response grabbed their drawings. They pointed to a figure in the back. He was gray and black, and he had two holes in his hands and a cracked face. Literally, there was two large cracks, going up and down from his eyes. Chara said, "I can't even say his name, as it was erased with him. Here are his followers." They pointed at figures around him. A figure that was holding a face in an ice cream cone, a small monster that looked similar to Monster Kid, a shapeless body that had lines in his chest, a mass with an open clam for a head, and a monster that had a smile that almost cut it in half. "There was another one, named Suzy. We don't know what she looks like, she was just mentioned by the clam one. We also found one with a scythe, but he wasn't entirely in existence." Chara shivered. "He almost looked like someone had used whiteout on his existence. The scythe was the only recognizable part of him." Toriel looked at the gray monsters. They all had dead eyes that almost didn't look real. She said, "Poor dears... Wait... How did you find them? You were only in the Underground for a week at most." Chara's fake smile disappeared entirely. "That's the thing. We weren't in the Underground for a week. We made it out of the Underground, and then... The world turned back. One moment, we were eating dinner, the next we were on a bed of golden flowers."

Toriel asked, "Oh? That didn't happen... Did it?" Chara nodded. "The world turned back. The progress we made was erased. We had essentially time traveled back to before the barrier was broken. Actually, the barrier wasn't even broken that time. We had stayed with you, having pie and learning about snails." Chara grinned. "I told Frisk all of the answers. We were confused. Why had we gone back? HOW had we gone back? So many times, we stayed with you, only for the world to be... RESET. Eventually, we didn't know what to do. we decided that if the world would turn back, then we might as well make some good from it. The next time, we decided to go out of the Ruins. You fought us, and then we died due to running into a wall, and then... The world RESET again. And then Flowey showed up and laughed at us. He got bored from having to sit through so many RESETS. He said, 'You idiot! You know, those yellow stars do something!' We asked you about the yellow stars, but you didn't see them. We touched them, and we discovered that the next time we died, we came back there instead of the flower beds. We called them 'Save Points', and they were scattered throughout the Underground.We learned that the SAVE points appeared to the person with the highest DETERMINATION in the Underground. Using them, we made it past you and left the Ruins. We met Sans, who nearly scared us to death before helping us hide from his brother. We went through Snowdin, finding a SAVE point or two, fought an then went on a platonic date with Papyrus, then went to Waterfall... And then the world RESET. We did it again and again, and realized that the world only RESET if we survived for a certain amount of time. We called using the SAVE points LOADING, because it didn't fully RESET but it went back a little. We learned that some monsters remembered a little through deja-vu, like you knowing what kind of pie we liked. We got faster and faster, and eventually we fought Undyne. We didn't realize that she would overheat in the Hotlands, and she died. We LOADED immediately. After a couple hundred RESETS, and learning a lot about monsters as a whole with the Librarby and the True Lab, we finally mad it to Asgore. We died a lot to him, and eventually we realized we had to FIGHT him instead of give him MERCY. We fought, and won, and then since we hadn't gone to the True Lab that time nobody came to stall the fight and Flowey came and absorbed the SOULS. He became the being that he showed you-yes, I know about that, I followed you. We won eventually, and in a burst of hope he told us how to get the best ending. We had to do it all-go on the dates with Alphys and Papyrus, become friends with Undyne, and spare every single monster. We went through a couple hundred more RESETS, doing some... unpleasant things that I would rather not talk about, as well as dying a lot to Undyne and exhaustion, and eventually we made it to the timeline that you know of today. Flowey absorbed the SOULS along with the monsters, and that was enough to break the barrier, albeit after a fight reminding him that a conscious is a thing. Despite the odds, Frisk made it to the end. At first, we were sure that it would RESET again. But then we met a rather interesting character. The PLAYER, they called themselves. They told us that they could not interact the world like we could, but they knew that breaking the barrier was a possibility. They used the impending RESETS to drive us to be able to do it. They said that they are sorry, but if they hadn't then we wouldn't have have the DETERMINATION to do it. They promised that they wouldn't RESET again."

Toriel thought about the implications of her child's words. _The PLAYER? How did they know what would happen? They didn't use RESETS of their own, because Frisk and Chara would remember it._ She sighed. "My child... I'm sorry. You have gone through so much..." Chara said, "I know. But if not for the PLAYER, then you guys would still be Underground. Frisk has something to say to you." They paused, then signed, _Mom. We did not intend to tell you this. But now that we have, I think that we made the right decision. We did terrible, terrible things to set the Monsters free. Please... Do not tell anyone this. We told the Monsters about the RESETS once, in a different timeline where we made it to the surface. We hadn't met the PLAYER yet, so they thought that the world would RESET again. You ran out of trust for the world, and every single monster turned to dust. It's not worth the risk. Please._ Toriel replied, "Okay, my child. I will not tell." Chara nodded. "There is one more thing that you should know. Recently, we started getting nightmares about different RESETS. Eventually, we ran out of DETERMINATION, and we lost the ability to SAVE and LOAD. That now belongs to the one with the strongest DETERMINATION and who visited the Underground. That would be either Undyne or Sans. We will have to teach them how to control the power, so we might not be around as much. Please do not worry, it is a precaution that must be taken." Toriel nodded. "Of course, my children! That is not a power that should be taken lightly. Go as soon as you wish."

Undyne looked at the kid on her front door. "HEYA CHUMP! Watch'a doing over here?!" Frisk signed, _There's something I need to check. Undyne, have you felt more... DETERMINED lately?_ Undyne wasn't sure why they used capital signs for that word, but she assumed it was important based on their expression. She thought for a moment, then said, "Like, willpower? Kid, I feel like that ALL THE TIME! Though now that you mention it, I have gotten a little more drive this week! Why do you ask?!" Frisk paled slightly. _Oh boy._ Their eyes turned red, and a rosy blush and large smile grew on their face. They looked at Undyne, and _spoke._ "Frisk is now panicking too much to help. I will explain since they are unable." Undyne looked at them suspiciously. "Who are YOU, and where is the real kid!? They NEVER speak!" The thing said, "Greetings. I am Chara. I help out from time to time. Did you think that Frisk got so good at dodging by themselves? And you are now part of something much bigger than you can possibly imagine." Undyne thought about that quickly. Then she yelled, "SCREW IT, I'M IN!!! What's the deal, weakling!?" Chara grinned. The grin almost looked... threatening? "I am no weakling, Undyne, though I do like your spunk. Frisk may be a pacifist, but I am... not. Maybe we can spar after this. Do not test me until then. Now, may I come in? We have a lot to talk about."

Undyne and Chara were sitting on the couch. Undyne looked at Chara dubiously. "So, let me get this straight. Because I have the most willpower or whatever, I can now NOT DIE?!" Chara nodded. "The term is DETERMINATION. Your girlfriend is familiar with it, though she might not be very happy to hear that you have it. Every time you die, you will simply wake up at the last time you used a SAVE point." Undyne only heard one part of that sentence. "Wait wait wait, ALPHY knows about this!? I thought you said the deal only works for me now!" Chara clarified, "Doctor Alphys cannot SAVE or LOAD. She knows about it because she used DETERMINATION in experiments to revive monsters who had Fallen Down. The results were... unfortunate. She injected too much DETERMINATION, and the monsters couldn't handle it. They went back to normal for a day, then they essentially melted. Too much DETERMINATION is deadly, Undyne. Do not test your limits too much." Undyne nodded. "Got it, don't risk it, you'll melt. Now, how do i do this again? I wanna make sure this is real and not a dream!" Chara sighed and replied, "Very well. You must go to the nearest SAVE point. Luckily for you, that would be wherever you feel most DETERMINED. I recommend checking your gym. Then, all you will have to do is touch it, and you will have SAVED your FILE. If you die, you will go back to the last time you touched a SAVE point." Undyne replied loudly, "GOT IT!!! How do you know about this again?" Chara said, "How do you think we broke the barrier? Your spears really hurt, by the way." Undyne slowed down at that. "Uh... Sorry about that, kid. How many times DID I kill you?" Chara in response took out a battered notebook and opened it to a page. A column had Undyne's name on it, then a list of ways to die. 'Spears Outside Battle' had five tally marks, 'Undyne Normal Form' had around fifty tally bunches, and 'Undying Form' had too many to count, running off the page. Chara said, "According to this, you killed me around one thousand and seventy times. A few of those times I probably fell off of the bridges and didn't land on the flower beds though." Undyne briefly looked shocked, the shock turned to guilt, and the guilt turned to confusion. "What the heck is 'Undying Form'?" Chara grimaced. "Too much DETERMINATION. In your anime terms, you went 'Super Saiyan'. Then you melted after ten minutes, give or take a couple hundred RESETS. Alphys committed suicide." Undyne decided not to ask. "I guess that I killed you the most, huh? Sorry about that." Chara laughed bitterly. "No, you killed me second-most. And don't worry, I deserve it." Undyne asked, "What did you do to think you deserve being killed a thousand plus times? And who the HECK killed you more!?" Chara laughed louder. "I existed. And as for that second bit..." They turned to a different page, then began flipping through pages of tally marks. 'Gaster Blaster' 'Bone Attack' and 'Cheats' all had multiple pages. Undyne looked at the tallies disbelievingly. "What the heck?! Asgore must've killed you MILLIONS of times!" Chara replied, "Not Asgore. Someone much, much stronger than Asgore." They flipped to the first page, and pointed to a small name in the corner. 'Sans.' Undyne laughed. "You're kidding, right?! He couldn't hurt a fly, he's the laziest monster there is!" Chara grimaced. "He may be the weakest monster in the Underground, but I swear to Dog he's strong. He cheats, you know. You know how you always let me attack first?" Undyne nodded. "That is a RULE, one of many that the original mages created to make sure that humans would win fights with monsters. Other RULES include no forbidden magic, mercy invincibility, the whole 'killing intent' thing, taking attacks, making it possible to win, and more. Sans broke them all. A single attack from him could take me down as I am now in about three-quarters of a second." Undyne looked surprised. "Holy-What the-How-" She calmed herself into being able to speak properly. "I'm not sparring him. Ever. You, however... THAT sounds fun!" Chara smiled. "If you say so, Undyne. Don't be too surprised if I win."

Ten minutes later, Undyne was down to one hundred out of fifty thousand HP, and Chara was at eighteen out of twenty. Undyne asked, "Where'd you learn to swing that knife around and dodge like that?! I'm impressed!" Chara replied, "The knife I taught myself, the dodging I learned from Sans." Undyne used the distraction to quickly summon a spear and charge at the child. Chara, who had put away their knife, decided that it was time to pull out all of the stops. They waved their hand, and knives of pure magic appeared behind them. Undyne suddenly realized that getting up close to a knife user might have been a bad idea. The knives flew at the fish woman, and she turned her own SOUL green to block. She looked at the child, surprised. "When did you learn magic? Humans haven't taught that since monsters were imprisoned." Chara grinned, vanishing the knives and throwing some green ones at Undyne. "You see, I'm not exactly human. I was born a demon, as my mother repeatedly reminded me. Demons aren't exactly liked in human culture, so I learned how to summon and wield knives to protect myself." Undyne let the green knives heal her, than said, "I've never heard of a demon before." Chara replied, "They were thought to represent humanity's greatest mistakes and show them. Not surprisingly, most looked like monsters, humanity having driven them out. I am the demon of judgement. I decide if people are guilty of terrible crimes. Ironically, I am guilty of terrible crimes myself. My mother thought that I was born to test her faith, and I needed to be punished for practicing witchcraft and defying god. Needless to say, I did not like my mother. I was called, 'The Demon Who Comes When You Call It's Name.' The idea was that I was bad, and therefore was sent to punish bad people. My mother refused to believe that she was a bad person, and tried to make me disappear or go to someone who 'deserved to be punished.' After ten years of putting up with abuse and nearly dying a couple hundred times, I snapped. After that, I went to Mt. Ebott, knowing the legend that those who climb it are said to never return. And then I met the monsters, and I realized that these were people that deserved to be free. I killed myself to get you your first SOUL, only for it to never be recovered, having stuck to my body, which eventually ended up in the Ruins." Undyne decided to not think about that right then. Chara said, "Well, it's time for me to go. Remember, I will come over next week to teach you how to SAVE and LOAD. Don't forget."

Over time, Frisk and Chara continued to act as the Ambassador For Monsters. They shut down many a plan to return their friends to the Underground, and the monsters were content. Undyne learned how to SAVE and LOAD, which helped quite a bit whenever they needed a do over. Toriel got used to having two children in one body. Eventually, the other monsters learned of Chara and their story. A large party was held to celebrate them. Chara was overjoyed. Sans finally accepted the reality that there would be no more RESETS. Toriel learned of Flowey and Asriel. Gaster was spotted outsude of the Underground. Asgore became the mayor of a town for monsters and humans. Papyrus became a counselor. Mettaton became a billionare due to his shows. Alphys came clean about the Amalgamates, and they were returned to their families. Frisk grew up and married Monster Kid. Chara passed on to whatever comes after life. And I, the PLAYER, will stay. I will protect this world. And monsters will finally get their happy-ever-after.

THE END.

?


	3. BONUS: Somewhere, Far Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requesed By Fransgivesmelife.

Asriel awoke in the endless void, darkness surrounding him everywhere he looked. He found that he was back to his normal form, which surprised his at first but made complete sense the more he thought about it. He sat, and he waited. He waited for peace to surround him, and the moment when he would no longer be able to think. He waited, and waited, and waited, until... Somebody appeared in front of him, fazing into existence. A child, with a red and black sweater and shadow covering their eyes. Asriel jumped and skittered back, magic summoned and ready to be deployed. The child looked around, then smiled sadly. "Hello, Asriel Dreemur." The monster snarled, asking, "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" The child grinned. "Your friends know me as PLAYER. A being that helps them when they need it most. However, you can call me Edit. And I am here to help you. You have someone who wants to see you." Asriel frowned. "See... me? Sorry, kid, you've got the wrong person." Edit replied, "I'm not a 'kid', and no, I do not have the wrong person." They snapped their fingers, and someone appeared next to them. Red eyes, green and yellow sweater, and tears in their eyes. "Greetings, Azzy," Chara said, "t has been a long time." Asriel gaped, then rushed towards his best friends and pulled them into a hug. They were happy, for some time. Chara pulled away after a minute and said, "PLAYER, you really did it. Thank you for letting me see Azzy again." Edit nodded. "I am glad to do it. And now, you have a choice to make." Azzy scrunched his fur. "A choice? What do you mean by that?" Edit thought for a moment, then replied, "There is someone out there, who the world has forgotten. Chara, you know them as the old Royal Scientist, Wingdings Gaster. He has been trapped out of reality for around fifty years. You could either stay with him, bring him company for the first time in five decades, or you could go to the true afterlife." Asriel knew, somehow, that if he chose the true death, then he would have peace. He thought, then made his choice. "This 'Gaster' has been alone for a long time. I suppose we should pay your gift forward, right? If Chara agrees, then I would like to go to help him." Chara nodded, eyes shining with tears. "Azzy, you always were too empathetic for your own good. This time, however, I agree with you. If there's anything that Frisk has taught me, it's that everyone deserves their own MERCY. I will go with Asriel to keep Gaster company." They grinned. "I have always wondered what he was like. Now I'll finally be able to know." Edit nodded. "Then it will be done. Chara, Asriel, you will be put in the white room that you saw him in first and last. He will be there, and you will be able to move around the Underground, invisible to all but him. I will tell Frisk that you will be there, so maybe they will visit in the future." Chara gasped. "Frisk? Now I know that I chose correctly. Oh, PLAYER? Why are you helping us?" Edit thought for a moment. Finally, they spoke. "Because you and I more more alike then you would think, Chara Dreemur. We will most likely meet again, under different circumstances. Although for you it has already happened, thanks to the RESETS. Do you remember?" Memories of a timeline long, long gone hit Chara suddenly. They looked at Edit with a new perspective. "...The Judgement Hall. You were there, with the others and Frisk. They hid, but you were strong. I sensed that you could defeat me with a snap of your fingers. You bought Frisk enough time to RESET, and after you remembered. You told Frisk that there was a way to get a better ending. That it wouldn't be easy, but if they stayed DETERMINED that they could do it. They got fast enough that they could break the barrier thanks to you. Thank you for stopping me, PLAYER. No, you said to call you Edit." Edit nodded. "You are welcome, though it has not yet happened for me. Time travel is strange, don't you think? And who were the 'others' that you mentioned?" Chara explained, "A boy, who was cowardly but seemed very smart when he got over his weaknesses. And a girl, strong and fast, but was weighed down by her past. You appeared all at the same time, and had opposite personalities, though you seemed to be the leader of them." Edit thought for a moment, then seemed to come to a realization. They muttered to themself, "Ah. Mylo and Alyssa. So eventually they will come with me, though perhaps not willingly. And since they hid, I suppose that it was their first time. Interesting." Asriel yelped, "What are you two talking about? I don't remember seeing you before." Edit waived it off. "That is a long story, one that I do not know. Suffice it to say, I'm cursed. When I go to sleep, I am sent to an unknown place. Sometimes it is somewhere new, sometimes not. Judging from Chara's information, two others were dragged into my mess. Also, it usually involves something very dangerous and lethal. Fighting for your life is difficult when you do not have the power to go back." Edit looked at a silver watch on their wrist. "Hmm... ten minutes until the next shift. I'd better hurry. This will be rather uncomfortable, but it will pass eventually." He snapped his fingers, and the world shifted around them. They were deposited in a room of infinite white. A being was in the middle, with a cracked face and a sad smile imprinted like a mask. Edit said, "Welcome to the Void, or at least part of it. This is Dr. Wingdings Gaster." At the mention of his name, the figure's face shifted to surprise. He flickered in and out of existence. Edit has an arm raised out, and it was glowing. "Please don't go, Gaster. These two are from the best route. True Pacifist, and everyone has been SAVED." The figure stopped flickering. It spoke gibberish. Edit snapped their fingers, and the gibberish rearranged in their minds into words. "-If only that was true. Chara and Asriel Dreemur are dead in the route that you speak of,-Oh? They are the one from the Hall. And the one that appeared in the best ending. PLAYER, they said. Though later the name was Edit." Edit nodded. "Yes, Gaster. I pop in every now and then, so to speak. And my name is not Edit, but that is what I would like to be known as. And yes, now everyone can understand you. These two have decided to stay with you instead of go to the true afterlife." The eyes, though completely blank, had tears in them. "I can be understood? And they will stay? This is surely a hallucination." Edit shook his head. "No, this is real. Gaster, meet Asriel and Chara Dreemur." He checked his watch once more. "Oh, only one minute already? Oh, well. Please don't forget me, I may be back one day. For you, I already have. And maybe, I will return to this world again. If I do, I will try to visit." The child began to disappear in a cloud of what looked like... glitches? Edit's last words before fading completely were, "Frisk will TrY to come to the whIte room, okay? I will make suRe of it." Just before he was completely faded, he vanished.

Frisk was with Toriel when the PLAYER appeared in front of them. They stopped, surprised. The child said, "I don'T HaVe mUch tImE! ChaRa aND AsRiEL ArE WItH GaSTeR iN The RoOM oF WhITe! FUN ValUE 66! i WaS IN ThE HALL! ReMEMbEr ME!" And with that, the PLAYER vanished in a flash of glitches. Toriel looked down at Frisk. "Who was that, my child?" Frisk replied, "That was the PLAYER. But, what did they mean? 'I was in the hall...'" They thought for a moment, then gasped. "The Judgement Hall, that one RESET! They-they stalled the Demon That Comes When You Call It's Name so I could RESET! Then, they showed up in the Ruins and told me that there was a way to give the Monsters a happy ending... that was the first time I tried to be a pacifist... They told me to call them Edit. They did that glitchy thing then too, just when you were about to set out the butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I wonder what that was? And the other bit... 'Chara and Asriel are with Gaster in the room of white. FUN value 66.'" Frisk thought for a minute, then said slowly, "The FUN value was a way that I categorized what type of timeline that we were in. In that timeline, there was a white room, and that was the first time I saw Gaster. If I make the FUN value 66, then we can see Chara, Asriel and Gaster again! Mom, that's it!" Toriel put a paw to her mouth. "I can see my children again?" Frisk nodded, bouncing on their heels. "Come on Mom, let's go!" And with that, they rushed together to the Underground.

Frisk and Toriel finally arrived in Waterfall. Frisk said, "Here is where the door was. Umm, how do I change the FUN value? It's something that I made up, so do I just... think about it?" Frisk concentrated, and a door opened. Frisk grinned and opened the door, and there they found Gaster, Asriel, and Chara. Toriel gasped, and the trio looked up. "Mom!" Asriel cried, Chara grinned, and Gaster was expressionless, though a tear was running down his eye. Frisk grinned. "Something tells me that this is gonna be the best ending there is. Thanks, PLAYER, Edit. We've finally SAVED everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit Is A Character That Belongs To Me. I Use Him In My Series, 'Sleepy (Something New)'. You Can Think Of This As A Side Story To That If You Want To, Or You Can Think Of This As A Side Story. If You Want More Of Edit, Check Out Sleepy.


	4. Author's Note

Hey! Author here. Just wanted to say THANK YOU for all of the kudos and comments! This story is, unfortunately, complete. However, I will be doing one-shots for this fandom, so in the comments section let me know what you want! Also, shameless plug to Sleepy, my ongoing series. And also my friend ImpulseFunWritingAnon, who I beta'd for a while back. They make really good Undertale fanfiction, so I recommend you go check them out. Anyways, I think that's it!

DETERMINATION,  
-TheAnnoyingDoggo.

**Author's Note:**

> What A Sad Story. :(  
> Should I Add An Epilogue, Showing What Happens Next? If Even One Person Puts A Yes In The Comments, I Will. I Don’t Usually Write On The Weekends Since I’m Too Busy, But I’ll Try To If Someone Comments By The End Of Tomorrow. Until Then, Stay Determined!


End file.
